Digimon Tamers: A New Adventure
by Zehel96
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Deva's & D-Reaper, but now something more evil has come into the human world.   New Tamers and New Digimon have come to fight this evil. With the new and the old tamers coming together, will they be able to stop it? OC Story


A/N: Hello Everyone… I have decided to delete ALL of my stories and decided to make a fresh start. With everything I've learned so far, I hope I can use it to this and many more stories. Enjoy!

Digimon Tamers: A New Adventure

"Why can't anything interesting happen in my life?" asked Tyler to no one in particular. Tyler Martins is a 14 year old boy who was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Tyler is tall, around 5'8" and has black hair and chocolate brown eyes, he also had a tan skin tone. He's an only child living with his mother and father.

"Quit complaining," replied his best friend named John. John Evans is also 14 years, not knowing where he was born, John was adopted when he was a baby. He is living with his adopted parents and his 12 year old sister named Hayley. John has blonde hair with dark streaks, he also has a light skin tone, blue eyes and not as tall as Tyler but tall enough being 5'5".

"Shut up," replied Tyler, "Some of us have better things to do then play with Digimon cards." Both Tyler and John were at their local park; Tyler was lying on the grass looking at clouds, while John is sitting beside him looking at his Digimon cards.

"Like you're doing anything, why don't you get your cards and do something with your life?" asked John.

"Well I don't have any," answered Tyler while giving a glare at John, "And I'm not going to bother buying any."

"Well you can have a couple of mine," John passed five cards to Tyler. Tyler took them not even bothering to look at them. "Well aren't you at least going to see what I gave you?" asked John.

"Fine, you gave me four power ups and I guess a Patamon," Tyler said looking at the cards. "Wow, what great cards," Tyler said sarcastically.

"The least you could do was thank me," replied John while sticking his tongue out at him. "Anyways, I'm hungry let's go get something to eat."

"Fine, I'm hungry as well," Tyler said while getting up. "Call Jessica as too, she might want to eat."

"Good idea!" replied John.

The Two boys walked away not knowing a portal had opened seconds before they left.

"Hey guys!" shouted a girl by the name of Jessica. Jessica DeCosta is 14 years old just like the two boys; she was born in Rome, Italy and she is living with her mom, not knowing what had happened to her dad when she was little. She has a light skin tone and chocolate brown hair. She is short being 5'2" and has brown eyes.

The two boys turned around, "hey Jessica!" waved John.

"Don't be loud, people are looking at us," Tyler said shaking his head.

"Look what I just bought, "Jessica said, she showed them what she bought.

"Not you too, "Tyler groaned

"Awesome! We can trade," said John happily, "but let's go eat first."

Two hours later

"Hey Jessica, what's your favourite Digimon?" asked John. The group of friends had recently finished their meals and was walking towards their own homes.

"Hm… Let me think," Jessica replied, "I guess my favourite is Salamon."

"Awesome! My favourite is Coronamon, Tyler what's yours?" asked John

"Uh, I guess Patamon," replied Tyler not really caring about the conversation.

"You just picked what I gave you, oh well," John laughed, "hey remember that big news that had happened two years ago in Japan?"

"You mean those rumors where Digimon was roaming earth?" asked Jessica

"Yeah that," replied John, "Imagine if Digimon were actually real, that would be awesome."

"Yeah that would be so cool!" Jessica said happily, "what do you think Tyler?"

"I guess so," Replied Tyler, "but I don't really care."

"Why not?" asked John, "imagine having your own Digimon partner, training and raising it."

"Well its no-" Tyler was cut off with a loud rumbling in the sky, "looks like it's about to rain, I got to get home, see you guys." Tyler ran off not bothering to reply to his friends. Tyler had gotten home right before it started to rain, "looks like it's going to rain for a few hours." Tyler went to his room going straight to his bed, "I'm so tired," groaned Tyler.

He noticed a note beside his bed; "_Your father and I are going on a business trip for the next two weeks, I left about $500 in the money jar and I also bought groceries before we left just so you wouldn't get hungry. Love you –Mom"_

Tyler sighed and laid down, "well I'm going too bored for some time."

"Why?" asked a voice.

Tyler looked up, "who said that?" asked Tyler.

"Me!" giggled the voice, "it's me Calumon, if you're so bored why don't you play with me?" asked Calumon. Tyler looked around hoping to find the voice, "Up here silly," giggled Calumon.

Tyler looked up, "Ahh!" Tyler moved away, "What are you?" asked Tyler.

"A Digimon silly," giggled Calumon, "I followed you can your friends, you dropped this when you left the park." Calumon dropped a yellow object on Tyler's bed.

"What is it?" asked Tyler.

"I think it's called a D-Arc or as most people likes to call them a digivice, Digimon tamers use them." Calumon answered happily, "why don't you use those cards your friend gave you?"

"Cards… Oh! Those ones," Tyler took the cards out of his pocket; he noticed one of the cards were a bright blue colour, "I don't think John gave me this one."

"Slide the card into you're digivice and see what happened," Calumon flew too Tyler's shoulder and sat on it, Tyler –not noticing Calumon- was to mesmerize by the card.

"So I just slide it in here…" Tyler slid the blue card into the digivice; a bright flash filled the room. Tyler and Calumon covered their eyes trying not to be blinded by the bright flash, "is this supposed to happen?" Tyler asked. Then all of a sudden the light disappeared and a figure flying in the air had replaced the light.

"Hi! I'm Patamon," the orange figure named Patamon said, "and I'm your partner." Patamon smiled. Tyler stood there in shock not knowing what to say.

"Yay! A new friend to play with!" Calumon happily said, Calumon jumped off Tyler's shoulder and flew next to Patamon.

"Wait, we're partners?" Tyler asked.

Japan

"It's happening again?" the boy with dark hair asked, the boy turned around and noticed his digivice glowing.

"Renamon," the girl said quietly, holding a glowing digivice.

"I knew they'd be back," the boy with goggles happily said.

Digi-World

"Now is my time to take over the world," a voice said.

Real World

"Alright, you both pretty much summed up everything about Digimon, but is there a reason why both of you are here?" Tyler asked. The two Digimon were sitting on Tyler's bed explain everything about Digimon, while Tyler stood looking out his window watching the heavy rain fall.

"Oh, I don't know, but we are meant to be partners so you can help me grow stronger," Patamon said. Tyler nodded his head. The digivice started beeping, Tyler turned to look at it, "is that supposed to happen?" Patamon asked.

Tyler looked at the digivice, "it's showing a map of the area around here and the beeping is coming from the park," Tyler looked outside and noticed it was raining harder than usual, "I don't want to go outside, but the beeping is interesting." Tyler paused, "might as well go check, Patamon and Calumon, let's go check."

"Let's go!" Patamon happily said.

"Yay, this is going to be fun!" Calumon happily shouted.

Tyler grabbed his cards and digivice and had put a coat on and ran outside with both Patamon and Calumon following. _"I wonder if both John and Jessica had gotten a Digimon as well," _Tyler thought.

"Ahh! It sure is raining a whole lot," shouted Calumon, "I wonder if it's raining in Japan?" Calumon asked.

"Wait, you've been to Japan Calumon?" Tyler asked still running.

"Yeah, that's where my friends are, oh I miss them," Calumon said sadly.

"Well maybe we can all go to Japan and find your friends," Tyler replied.

Before Calumon could reply, Patamon interrupted, "Tyler look," Patamon pointed at the dinosaur like figure.

"What is that?" Tyler asked.

"It's a Digimon," Calumon answered, "point your digivice at it and it will show you what Digimon it is."

Tyler and both the Digimon hid behind bushes to avoid getting seen by the Digimon, "so I just point it and it will show me what the Digimon's name is." Tyler pointed the digivice at the Digimon, Tyler read, "Commandramon, a virus rookie type Digimon." The Digimon turned and looked at the bushes.

"Do you think he saw us?" Patamon asked.

"M16 Assassin!" Commandramon shouted.

"Looks like he did," Tyler and the Digimon ran out of the bushes which gave the Digimon a clear view of them. "Great, Patamon help!"

Patamon flew close to Commandramon, "Boom Bubble!" a shot of a bubble hit Commandramon making him move a few steps back.

"M16 Assassin!" Commandramon shouted, shooting his weapon straight at Patamon.

"Patamon fly away!" Tyler shouted.

"Use your cards," Calumon said.

"Uh right," Tyler took a card out of his pocket, "Digi-Modify, speed activate," Tyler slashed the card through his digivice, thus giving Patamon more speed.

"I feel faster now!" Patamon said dodging the attacks from Commandramon. "Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble!" Patamon attacked Commandramon multiple times making him weaker.

"I'm getting tired of this! I'm going to finish you off!" Commandramon shouted, "strike claw!" Commandramon started running towards Patamon.

"I'll use this card, Digi-Modify! Rock Armor activate!" Tyler shouted. Commandramon slashed Patamon causing little damage because the rock armor card made Patamon's defence stronger. "Alright Patamon, let's finish him off! Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

Patamon's strength greatly increased, "Boom Bubble!" a large bubble formed hurling staright at Commandramon.

"Argh!" the bubble hit Commandramon destroying him and turning him into bits of data, which Patamon absorbed making him stronger.

Calumon sighed in relief, "phew, the battle is over."

"But why was Commandramon in this world and not the Digital World?" Tyler asked them both.

Digital World

"There are Tamers in the human world!" the voice shouted angrily, "but no worries, my army will be ready soon and all of the humans will bow down to me!"

A/N: M'kay.. I'm done.. What do you think of my story? Like? Hate? Review? If I made any mistakes mind pointing them out for me? Just so I can fix them? Thanks :D :D

Oh and anyone can give my ideas, I might use them in future chapters, and give me a few characters and their Digimon partners, I'm planning on using a bunch of them near the end. Thanks :D :D :D


End file.
